


Breed

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Bulging, Belly Kink, Breeding, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Sam and Jack usually keep things pretty vanilla.Not tonight.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - - originally posted here: 
> 
> https://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/629706306552528896/samjack-rough-sex-belly-bulge-breeding-kink

Sam looks at Jack, and then bows his head - kissing him sweetly as he slides all the way into him. He strokes a hand down his thigh and murmurs, “Is this okay?”

They’ve done this before, but it’s always an adjustment. Jack’s body is so much smaller than Sam’s, and taking his dick is a bit of work. But always worth it. “Y-Yeah,” he gulps. Fuck, Sam’s splitting him right open.

Sam licks his lips, teasing his fingers over the tip of Jack’s cock. “I wanna fuck you hard tonight. Are you gonna let me do that?”

His toes curl, and he whimpers. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, please fuck me hard.”

That’s all the encouragement he needs - Sam pulls out, and then slams right back in. And he does it - over and over - until he’s got a steady rhythm going, Jack’s bed banging against the wall. It’s okay - there’s no one else home, anyway.

“Do you know how fucking good you feel, Jack? So fucking tight for me,” Sam growls into his ear, sucking on his tongue, his lips, his earlobe, his neck - anywhere he can get his mouth on.

Jack cries out, one hand fisted in the bedsheets, the other grabbing at Sam’s back. “Please, please, please -”

Sam trails his fingers over Jack’s belly, feeling himself moving inside him. “Oh, fuck, sweetheart. I can feel my dick.” He grabs Jack’s hand, and makes him feel it, too. “You like that? Like feeling me like this?”

Jack’s cock twitches, leaking against his belly. Oh, fuck. “Please,” he gasps. “Please, come inside me.” Feeling the steady push in-push out of Sam’s cock against the taut skin of his belly is gonna make him come. 

Sam groans. “You want me to breed you, Jack?”

“Yes, breed me - please - want you to fill me up, Sam -”

Sam grabs Jack’s hair, and really goes to town now. “Gonna fill this tight little hole, Jack. You want it?”

Jack’s head tosses back and forth on the pillow - Sam’s nailing against his prostate with every thrust now, and he’s practically rendered speechless. “Uh -” he manages to gargle.

Sam gets a hand around Jack’s cock and strokes him - and just as he finally starts to come, Jack does, too. “Fuck - fuck!” he gasps, shooting deep inside him. “Oh, fuck - baby, you’re so -”

Jack spurts across his belly and Sam’s hand, his hole squeezing Sam’s dick so tight as his muscles contract, mouth open in a silent gasp. He can’t make any noise - he has no air in his fucking lungs. Oh, it feels good, though - each deep twitch of his cock has him twisting, squirming. 

Sam groans, finally finishing as he presses a kiss to Jack’s damp hair. “You’re gonna kill me.” He’s careful now, holding Jack’s hips steady as he slowly pulls out - and watches, licking his lips, as come leaks from his hole.

Jack shivers, reaching down between his legs. Oh, God - it’s a lot. “S-Sam...”

Sam hovers over him, kissing his mouth so sweetly. “What a good boy you are, letting me breed you like this.” He pulls him close, holding him, smoothing his hands down Jack’s twitching muscles. He knows how important aftercare is.

Jack sinks against him, his brain still a bit fuzzy. “Feel so good...”

“I know. Shh. Just relax for a few minutes, ‘kay?” There’s a pause before Sam adds, a sly grin on his face, “And then I’m gonna eat you out.”


End file.
